Meltdown
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: All of her unsteady behavior resulted from her unstable form. "For I am the child of damned; that is what he called me." She was out of control. She finally rested at the bottom of the nuclear reactor: her perfect world opened. Her sins were amended.


**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE**  
Since I got 4 reviews for the first one-shot.  
I got inspired to do another one. Hehehe. That's just me.  
I like giving people happiness and I listened to another song.  
Teehee, why not. Let's just keep doing one-shots until I get inspired and dream again.  
That's how inspiration comes. When people dream. So I'll wait until another dream comes and maybe this time it'll help me with Candy Girl or the other stories.  
Who knows?  
**All I know is that I've got a craving for some angst-ridden teenagers.**  
And what better way to turn this mood around.  
Than with Ms. Haruno…

* * *

**Notes:** The setting is entirely different. The way the Naruto© character(s) are set in this really different space. It's really weird. I understand if you do not approve but hey! Hahaha, it's really funny to see if this story will turn to be really good. Let's just see. I have nothing to give and nothing to really say but to enjoy. For those that are in the mood for a good song, I recommend this AWESOME song. It's really good. There's also a really good cover version (and normally I do not listen to covers) but hey, Ritsuka-san can do this song really well. Please go on your URL and type in _**Meltdown [Ristuka]**_ and you'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Naruto© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** Jump into the nuclear reactor to plunge the deeds of the wrong doings and set yourself free. That is what needs to be down. And so it is what she did: purge herself of all her sins, including choking someone and nearly killing the one she loved the most. All of her unsteady behavior resulted from her unstable form. She's lost. And as a result…she froze time and locked herself out of control. And all because of love was she finally rested at the bottom of the nuclear reactor…

_My feelings and the ignorance of those around me__ deserve to be settled. Why must I suffer because of their stupidity and their foolishness to see that I am dying inside? Why must they torment me with their attachments towards them? Why do I live for suffering? For I am the child of damned…that is what he called me. _

_In synched with the rest of the world that lives to hate me…and he is to blame._

**Main Pairing(s):** None noted.  
**Slight Pairings(s):** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura (In some really sick way at the end.)

* * *

Xx xX

**Song Trilogy: Haruno Sakura  
**_Meltdown_ by Kagamine Rin

xX Xx

* * *

In the darkness, a light shined dimly in a dark and murky secluded area. Around midnight, the place looked pitched black with the occasional flash of watch light roaming the area around it. Light flashed around the ground trailing and following a path to the building as it traveled up the walls of the large building and over it. The building stood in the middle of the secluded area, seemingly tall and extremely wide.

The walls were built dark blue. _Like his eyes._ And the walls were sturdier than given credit for to protect what was inside of it: a nuclear reactor.

And that's what the area was. A military base for a nuclear reactor for the energy of the city and the nuclear reactor that was renounced a metonymy to most folks: a coveted area for people to protect before it destroyed them. At times, those of the city thought it didn't belong. The area was a stupid idea, and just a way for the government to check daily on them. As the watch lights traced uneven pathways, it failed to see an intruder.

And that intruder was the dimmest light.

_**machi akari hanayaka  
e-teru mazui no tsumetasa  
nemurenai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

**L****ights of the town are shining  
With a chilly pain like ether anesthetic  
Unable to sleep at 2 A.M.  
Everything has changed and lost control of rule**

_She_ swayed and dragged her feet into the ground, feeling heavy and yet light-headed. She dully walked. Her eyes shone in every direction, looking at the watch lights tower and with ease, dodged the light that seemed to follow her swiftly and, to her surprise, extremely quietly. She clasped her hands around her small flashlight that was pointing at the ground.

Interesting.

No one saw the light being nearly a flickering speck.

The girl cursed at her luck as the light gave in and her very deep jade eyes met darkness. Her eyes shone like a cat, her eyes jewels, as she was blinded by the overwhelming large field with only the watch lights providing the light she needed.

The female placed her flashlight in her waist pack, and as silently as she could zip it. She sighed deeply and whispered, "This is real." And with that whisper, she made a break for the building as quickly as her feet took her, but silently as if the water droplets were consumed with each other: soft pitter patters that were not heard by anyone but herself.

_**oiru gire no raita~  
yaketsuku youna ino naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
honto ni yokatta noni ne**_

**Oil is already running out in lighter  
My stomach is nervously burning inside  
If all the scenes were created by lies  
I really feel happiness and easiness**

Her eyes crossed a bit, and clutched her chest a bit as she got closer to the building. She nearly got caught when the watch light grazed behind her and swallowed deeply. She was ready to be caught. Shutting her eyes, she let the breath she held as the watch light passed behind her running from her right to her left side. She sighed once more, and calmly infiltrated the building with her cunning ways of knowing openings. She laughed lightly. Her luck once granted her as she found an opening under the building: a vent. With her screwdriver, she skillfully unscrewed her opening and gently placed the cover down. She took her pocket knife and slashed an opening through the dusty filter. She stopped breathing as dust flew everywhere.

The female gasped when the light was coming, and grasped the cover and avoided the watch light again as it passed beside her. As it passed over the light disappeared and once more she turned to her right to see the entrance wasn't found out yet. She smiled, _'so far so good'_ and crawled inside the ventilation placing the cover back on after her. She winced as the light shone on the entrance and smiled as the light scanned over it. She was sweating bullets, and clenched her scarf.

And with that she sighed heavenly as she rested.

She blushed as she realized that she was holding in her breath again and decided to let her lungs relieve themselves. As the air welcomed her, she decided to get a move on and as she did, she thought backwards. Grimacing, she stopped and hugged her knees.

She began to think of all this trouble was worth it all? What would her grandfather think of her if she had gotten herself caught by the military for sneaking in? He was at his limits with her anyway; she'd definitely be kicked out with no question, her clothes and belongings burned. What would her relatives think? They'd hate her even more and find a reason to keep talking about her. What would everyone else think? She giggled, of course they'd just think of a reason more to talk about her.

What would he think if he'd found about what she'll do, if she gets the chance?

'_It's all because of him I went crazy. And my stupid nickname came__ from his delicate lips…heh, child of the damned, yes? Right. As grandfather named me…after my mother passed away in my arms along with grandmother and older sister did when they died the days after they whispered my name and looked deep into my eyes. From cancer and sickness, to getting run over by a moving vehicle…what more could possibly happen if he were to just stay away from me because he's scared? What more he betrayed me and abused me with my weakness. He knew…he knew all too well about me.'_

She scowled, "And he happened to find out and stayed away from me. He lied as my best friend. He betrayed me. He…he used me and taunted me in the end. He poked at me and he knew…he knew I liked him…and now left me alone to find interest in other women as well."

The female paused and picked her head from her knees and kept a knowing look to herself, "Well he can have them. Just like my damned father had as well with my sane mother who's now under me! All I need is my sick and twisted dreams. Oh yes, those crazy but insane dreams…" She cackled darkly.

The female deeply looked up to the metal walls on top of her that were aligned so strongly. The walls around her ran forever for the air to pass through and she was surprised that the walls held her up from the bottom of her. The woman thought for sure she'd fall through. She smirked.

'_Yes those dreams of him. Those horrible and morbid dreams that I wished were gone. The only reason I lived was because of his lie. If I lived on lies, maybe I'd still be happy. He made me believe that I was going to be alright despite those stories that people talked about. Was it really my fault they died? Teehee, well this time I could care less. I've come to accept my nickname. From now on, nobody shall call me by my real name. It shall be child of the damned.'_

_**kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo  
nakidashi souna mede miteita**_

**In broken dream I wring your neck in my dirty hands  
Lights are shining and making flow in the afternoon  
I look at your throat jumping under my closed mind  
But my eyes are gonna start to cry, shout to pretend**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Begin Flashback  
Timeline: Age 13 Years Old

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Look at her, she's supposed to be dead!"_

"_What's good about her?!"_

"_She deserved to die. How can she live knowing that she's a curse?!"_

"_Yes, I agree, a curse to her name…a beautiful for a damned creature! _

"_She doesn't deserve to live."_

"_You know I heard she ringed the neck of her cousin?!"_

"_What a little bitch!"_

"_SHE KILLED HER COUSIN!"_

"_What? That's unforgivable! That bitch! Why isn't she turned into the police?!"_

"_Well, I'm assuming the police have no idea it was her!"_

"_Cha, we all know it's her!"_

_There were whispers and murderous hatred that surrounded those harsh murmurs. "Ah, I bet she's just a little-…" The voices were cut off as a pink-haired female around their age approached them saddened and looking down. The girl clutched her backpack straps tightly and didn't bother looking up. Actually she was shorter than everyone being naturally tiny from her mother's side. Like hell, her mother wasn't alive anymore. And all Sakura could do was cry deeply. Deeply shed tears for the mourning loss of her beloved mother._

_No one was there to comfort her…_

_She never cried. _

_Never in her life had she shed tears for the mortals that surrounded her. Hating her…never shedding tears because of their behalf because they were weak. No need to share tears for the weak. Yes, the weak._

…_they hated her._

_She blushed when she looked down to see a lot of feet. How embarrassing to have people staring at you with such disgust written on your face. She almost cried when upperclassmen started to laugh on her behalf. They didn't like her at all. No one liked her. Her eyes still shut; she walked in darkness with her mind open. She found it better that maybe if she didn't look at anyone the power of her eyes might not shoot someone dead._

…_her cursed eyes that she received from her father._

_That father gave her those eyes. That father that caused her pain and that father that caused her mother pain. That father was the reason why her mother was underground. That father was the whole reason for her being hated. That father was the enemy of her grandfather. That father was accepted and rejected from the bad luck he caused on accident. That father was the father she had deeply appreciated. That father raped her mother, and slept with other women. That father cheated on her mother and her family. That father abused her until she couldn't breathe. That father was the reason why she was herself._

_And she hated herself…_

…_she hated herself because she was half of him, that bastard._

_Those that surrounded her, they were ignorant. Of course no one (and most definitely) would not care to even listen to what she had to say. They thought if they got to know her, they'd probably be sleeping underground forever. She winced at that thought and hugged herself. The harsh whispers turned into booing and more inappropriate noises._

"_Cha, she's really not that good of a person. Not greeting us at all? What the heck is that about?"_

_Another voice piped, "Well what do you expect? She's the child of the damned."_

_The pink-haired female picked her head up and winced. That dreaded nickname coming from the damned being her father. Child of the damned, he was the damned and she was the child of him. Her eyes opened up. And the color that shone amongst the hallways of the school belonged only to her. No one could match the color._

_Jade._

_And they were narrowed. Both eyes were narrowed._

_She was glaring at the ground._

_She was glaring at the ground, and her face conjured up into a daring face, teeth clenched and her pearly whites showed as she growled._

"_What do you know, hmm? You've already betrayed me and yet you desire to complete my life. And hate me along with them. My sins are amended and I have done nothing wrong." She replied menacingly and sarcastically to the voice._

_The voice held amusement, "What have that…"_

"_You betrayed me. And you knew my feelings. You played with my feelings and emotions. And for now I do not care about you." The female pressed firmly. She looked up and the crowd of students cowered. _

_The voice of mockery laced, "Well that's just because you never looked at me. And I finally came around to see that you really a curse. Just like you grandfather told me in your house."_

_The female responded once more with anguish and disgust. "…so you ended talking to him. And you lied about that telling me you stopped by and left my house. You lied when you told me you were not talking to my grandfather. You lied to me saying that you just stopped and left after my grandfather assured you I wasn't there…you just were selfish."_

"_Yes, I was."_

_She looked up._

_He looked down._

_And jade eyes met onyx._

"_You choked your cousin", he added madly._

"_I did that to amend her. She wanted and deserved to die." She dryly responded. "She needed to die. She was weak." She offered. "But did you really have to do that!" He raised his voice. She gasped lightly and he ignored it._

"_I loved her. You knew that." He gritted his teeth, with anger ridden words, as he spoke and annunciated. The girl visibly shook, and his eyes widened. She shivered and he took notice as his onyx eyes shone. _

"_Y-You were…you were…jealous. You tried to kill her because of me! You were jealous! What have you, just because I don't return your feelings doesn't mean you decide that I can't be happy!" He yelled._

_She did not say anything and he reached to slap her. "You bitch!" He screamed. She did not say anything as her pale skin reddened and bruised. He slapped her again, much more forced and a lot harder, as students watched the scene, frightened. He held another hand at her a struck her that she fell to the floor. "You little–…"_

_She gasped as she reached the ground and looked down. The pain stung, and still she kept a motionless and uncaring face – a face with no stained tears._

"_I did not kill her because of that…do not think highly of yourself…she had asked me to kill her on behalf of her father's sake from abusing her. And she hates you, if you hadn't known. She deeply hates you a lot. " she whispered as she sucked in all the pain and soon numbness._

_He froze and clenched his teeth. She looked up at him. "And I did not kill her at all."_

"_You cursed her! You never cared about her!"_

_And that was when she broke in a deathly scream that shook through the school. Yet nothing ceased to happen. She noticed the students gasp and wince, all the more the ground shook. How dare he scold her for her emotions? Emotions, like she was a robot, and she knew that's what he thought of her. Not even human!_

"_How dare you…"_

_He didn't respond._

"_How do you dare to tell me what I felt about her death…how dare you! You insignificant bastard – how do you live with yourself!" She gritted her teeth, "I did nothing but saw my grandfather strike an axe at her and smother her in the blood that you crave to make one with! Before I could do anything, her head was removed and her insides were torn. _

"_Even if I were to do something…she'd never give me the same happy smile that I loved and cherished to live by. She was everything to me. EVERYTHING AND NOT EVEN TO YOU! SHE HATES YOU BECAUSE SHE KNEW YOU WERE USING MY EMOTIONS! YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" She raised her voice and her eyes narrowed as she clutched the lockers for support, picking herself up to glare at her ex-best friend._

_She heard nothing but heard a gasp emit from the boy, ignoring it._

_The female decided to walk onward, breaking the stare with their eyes. She looked down on the ground and closed her eyes gently once more. Shielding her and gathering her composure. "What…" he muttered._

"_That is my family. A bunch of murderers and a bunch of bad people…" She whispered to the audience and some gasped. She added, "That's what we are. We murder, rape, steal, lust, boast, brag…" She paused and looked at some of the shocked faces and looked back to see her best friend stilled and the back of him facing her shaking. _

_She sighed, and looked around, "And I thought for once I could make a difference. I have done nothing wrong. I'm not cursed. I just bring bad luck thanks to the bad blood my family came upon. And I have done nothing wrong. I'm just their child…and I have done nothing wrong." She emphasized all her repeated phrases._

_All stares were on her._

"_I guess I'm really a horrible person. Like you said, Uchiha-kun."_

_The boy flinched at his last name, usually hearing her lovely "Sasuke" from her mouth. And he knew all too well she wouldn't go around saying "Sasuke" anymore. She paused and he turned to see her pained face. _

_The girl smiled, "I'm the child of the damned. Both sides of them are damned."_

_And with that, she left wordlessly, as her footsteps echoed._

_The boy whispered her real name, and that was all._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

End Flashback

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She smiled as she had done those four years ago. The girl laughed and stared at the pathway to her left, "I have no regrets. Because, that was the truth…" And with that murmur, she started to crawl across the nuclear reactor.

* * *

_**kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite**_

**H****ey, take me to nuclear reactor  
I wish to dive into core, wanna fly, fly, fly  
A ray of blue lights surrounds my body, beautiful  
Hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
If I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry  
All sins I did will be allowed within a miracle**

The female finally reached her destination and started to laugh seeing that no one was there. And, decided to think back once more. She found this routine extremely relaxing.

She promised herself she wouldn't have any more problems. And start her confessions. Her longing confessions were deep pleas to Heaven. Pleading her repentance, she had done wrong. Choking her cousin was definitely a sin. Being jealous and envious is a sin. She knew. The female pushed her bangs, still pastel colored, and sat on her legs as she had done for every time she committed an act against her family. Every time she was punished, she sat like this to punish and relinquish the guilt: it was painful.

Sitting like this made her legs numb to never walk for a few hours, promising herself that she would not be able to do anything wrong for a long while and therefore relieve the guilt. Relieve the blaming. At least everyone would know she couldn't have done anything because she could not move. At the most, she was getting used to the feeling of pain and for some reason…

…pain was just a word that escaped her lovely mouth.

_**beranda no mukou gawa  
kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto  
kageri dashita sora ga  
mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru  
**_**  
I hear the s****ound somebody runs up upstairs  
Through the terrace on the other side  
Cloudy sky is beginning to make a shadow  
Drop on window glass and room**

She began to remember how her mother would take her to church, and take her back to the house. She loved both those places. And every Saturday, she would smile in her lovely dresses at the folks that used to look at her sympathetically. Hallowed whisperings of the "child of damned man" or "poor child, that father of her…left her family in a wreck" and "her father, the bastard". She only smiled and truthfully let the words soothe herself. She was selfish to believe that they would not have thought of her like that man.

She was glad for that.

Her mother would hold her hands, and gently raise them to her forehead and smother them in gentle caresses. She felt like her mother was taking them home. Not in their terrace, but their own make believe home that was really her haven. "Heaven must feel like that, and most even more," she would say dreamily to her mother. Her mother would only smile, "Yes, and much more."

That all lasted until the accident, making the memory darker. So much darker when her mother had collapsed because she was ill, with cancer and all, the female's mother could not ever see her. As she would always sneak inside her mother's bedroom to see her, her grandfather would only shun her away having her mother scream for the love of her beloved child to come back.

"Stay out, you bastard's child…" she would her grandfather say.

And that would be the end of the story.

_**kakusan suru yugure  
naki harashita youna hi no aka  
tokeru youni sukoshi zutsu  
sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai**_

**Twilight is spreading lights over the horizon  
The sun is setting like a swollen eye, bloody inside  
Around the world everything I see is dead,  
Slowly and slowly melting down without consciousness**

Her eyes were emotionless when she thought of the day after.

Her mother was buried underground as many people reached out in black. Interesting enough, the female at that age of now eight, was standing in the back will a void expression. Nor shedding tears: just standing their next to her grandfather. Her grandfather was looking at his daughter being buried and glared as he spoke to the person beside him. "That damned cousin of this child," pointing to his granddaughter, "gave Hatsuko-chan her illness. I will get revenge for that damned cousin of his!" She knew what her grandfather was talking about.

Her father's side, her cousin was the daughter of his sister. "She was sick, and yet visited Hatsuko-chan in ask of money. A selfish bitch was she…" She visibly winced as her grandfather clenched his hands, and left without warning. And to that, the young version of her was the damned. And realized she was the daughter…the child of her father…

And it was then the female really grasped the idea that her mother was dead. She whispered, "Hatsuko-chan, neh…my beautiful and loving mother's name. The name that everyone loved as I have; the name of every person in my family that dreaded to be jealous of because she was far prettier than everyone else; and the namesake of a woman who cared so deeply for me…that name that belonged to that woman is dead.

"She told me before that her name meant, blessed or beautiful child: the first born. This first born beautiful child that even I was jealous because of her beauty as my age…the only child of my grandfather is now dead…and it's because of my…my cousin, why would she do this?"

With her pauses, she looked up at the sky and back down with a murmur to spare. "She knew I loved my mother…"

She glared at the gravestone that had engraved "Haruno Hatsuko" on it. She whispered, "the first born child of the spring, hmm?" She hugged herself and cradled the hands that her mother caressed and once kissed lightly, "well dearest mother, spring has started on your side of the world, I'm sure of it. Please remember me."

She held her hands to bring them to her mouth, and she kissed them.

"I will live."

And that was that.

* * *

_**kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
haru-kaze ni yureru ka-tein  
kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
koboreru kotoba wa awa no you  
**_**  
****In broken dream I wring your neck in my dirty hands  
Curtains are dancing with a breeze of cherry spring  
All the words I said by dry injured, colorless lips  
Are also melting just like a life of bubbles**

The older female version smiled, "That was me. And this is me now mother. I will live. I promise you. I will live and I will only live with you. You have not deserved to die. You have done nothing wrong."

The female's eyes flashed. "I remember dreaming of my older self, you know? I remember in that vivid dream, I was choking my younger self after I died because I wanted it to be me who died and relinquish yourself. Your suffrage was unnecessary because hath you didn't deserve to be a mother of a child at such a young age. You were only sixteen years old, mother. You were so rash to get yourself married that you failed to see my father–…no, damned was only using your body as a tool to his endearment."

She giggled, "I cannot blame you, though. As have I fell into that trap except I am not pregnant with a child. I fell in love with a bastard, and only to realize that he liked…no, loved my cousin. Betrayal is all that was rewarded. As that bastard of mine had loved your best friend, mother, and decided to marry her to get back at your kind and punish your gentleness, and trust me…

"You and I will be amended."

_**kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
masshiro ni kioku toka-sarete kieru  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni  
nemureru youna sonna kiga shite  
**_**  
H****ey, take me to nuclear reactor  
I wish to dive into core, wanna fly, fly, fly  
Disabled memories go white, melt and disappear  
Hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
If I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry  
Like old days good sleep will bring me dream of tenderness**

* * *

All the female's memories flooded her, and her ears were blocked and she couldn't hear anything. She remembered everything vividly as the only praise from her grandfather was "you have a good memory". And she wasn't sure that was to be proud of.

And for some reason, the last memory was his face.

The face of the man she hated but loved.

"S-Sasuke…n-no...n-no Sasuke-..."

_**tokei no byoushin ya  
terebi no shikai-sha ya  
soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no  
warai-goe houwa site hankyou suru  
**_**  
Second hand of the wall clock  
A****nd the presenter in a TV show  
Invisible people laugh over there certainly  
Voices are saturated, echoes surround in my brain**

It only brought death to her ears…and suddenly her mind was blocked.

* * *

**_aregero ajite-to  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
aregero ajite-to  
miminari ga kienai yamanai_  
****  
****Allegro, agitate  
Ears are ringing so loudly, don't stop  
Allegro, agitate  
Ears are ringing so loudly, don't stop**

_**daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita  
mayonaka no heyano hirosa to seijaku ga  
mune ni tsukkaete  
jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru  
**_**  
I****n broken dream everyone disappears out of sight  
At midnight my room changes the size bigger and  
Silent nightmare comes into my chest suddenly  
Hardly I breathe, end of the world start in my life**

And she screamed with all the force in the world as her lungs caved in, nor she cared.

She kept screaming.

And with that everything fell down. The walls began to cave in and she knew she was hovering over the core of the nuclear reactor. She knew if she fell and it exploded, she would die. But she did no effort to move. She was frightened of herself. And it was then that after seventeen years of living, her last name and her real name mattered all to her. Everything mattered.

And she knew she was loved somewhere.

But she knew she could find it, when she died, at least.

She was a curse.

And her name, the name she hated was all she thought about as the screws from the walls broke and the sirens went off. She closed her eyes as she felt the vents giving in. Her amends were made; she did nothing to stop them. And with that wetness was on her face. She winced as she touched them, her eyes flying wide open. She…she was…crying…

"Tears…" she whispered, and screamed loudly in whining. And blackness was given to her as the vents broke and she fell deeply. "No! No! Stop crying! STOP CRYING! Tears are a weakness! Tears for the damned are the weakness! STOP CRYING!" She screamed, despite the emergence of yelling from concerned workers. They reached out for her and some attempted to grab her. She was falling too fast. All were deaf to her.

All she heard was her own mourning and her tears that splashed on her shirt to make a wet mess, her scremaing and loud scolding of herself was all she heard.

"Damnit! _HARUNO SAKURA_ STOP CRYING!" And that was when she realized, she wasn't the child of the damned, she was the one and only Haruno Sakura.

The only Haruno Sakura.

And demonic blackness met her eyes as banging and explosions met her ears. Her back collided with metal as she screeched knowing something burst behind her. Whatever it was, she didn't care. Her tears and her flushed face, her voice all gone from the screaming. Everything was pulsating, she was actually living. She commited sins, she knew, and repented against them. All her sins, were sang through her heart that she thought she could control. Her back was starting to burn and her eyes were rolling into deep slumber.

She could barely hear anything being deaf from everything around her. She was becoming blind and deaf? Good. That was her original plan, and her image of her haven that her mother brought to her. Her haven in which she thought she would share with the one she had loved.

Her haven…

_Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's haven_.

"I-I have…reached…perfect…world…h-h-haven…f-forgive me…" She paused and smiled up at the ceiling as the burst behind her burned her pale and lovely back. The people were screaming and yelling words she didn't hear; escaping the building in fear of the deep explosion. She chose to ignore them as she whispered. "I-I've committed this last sin unintentionally. And at least," she laughed to herself although she couldn't hear herself, "Haruno Sakura has served to get rid of the one area that brought trouble to the people that hated her, right?"

And death silence was all as the flooded gunshots and deep roars of explosions reached her ears.

And that was all she heard as she rested.

* * *

_**kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara sositara  
kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yori zutto suba-rashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kami-atta  
kitto sonna sekai da**_

**Hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
If I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry  
My body and mind disappear without a pain of anger  
Hey, imagine I say good-bye to world  
There will be new morning, it's surely too much beautiful  
All the gears of mind are fully meshing together  
I believe... it's true... my perfect world**

A man, at the age of now eighteen, was at her grave.

"Haruno Sakura," he whispered, "you really are not the child of the damned," the man smiled, "As I am _Uchiha Sasuke_, you are _Haruno Sakura_. The fallen cherry blossom of the spring…and it was too late for me to catch you before you fell." He smiled as he kissed the top of the gravestone, placing new and baby fresh cherry blossoms that he had spent five days searching for.

"You were the only first born of Ms. Hatsuko, and you are the fallen cherry blossom. At the most, you will bloom somewhere, and you will find that perfect world." He started to cry as salty tears cascaded his midnight eyes, "Haruno Sakura, my best friend and the woman I denied my love for who was stupid to love me. And the person who despite everything we've been through still loved me."

He laughed darkly and removed a dagger he had taken from his father's training room, sharp as it was, "Your story will be amended." And death silence was a slash to his ears. Blood seeped through the wound in his heart for the woman that he had hated but grown to love at her death. How tragic, he began to love her after she died,

"I'm a fool. And you were right, Haruno Sakura. I do hate you now…I hate you because I love you…" he looked at the grave one last time. He screamed loudly and coughed blood as the dagger became stuck in his heart. He couldn't remove it.

"I-I hate you because y-you are my _h-half-s-s-s-sister_ and I cannot l-l-love you…and I have s-s-sinned…" he coughed blood up as he smiled at the sky.

"_Haruno Sakura_, you are amended," and her half-brother had too fallen to the ground.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
